


Regaining His Senses

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #34: “Tears don’t come when you miss a person, but they come when you don’t want to miss a person”, War.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Regaining His Senses

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #34: “Tears don’t come when you miss a person, but they come when you don’t want to miss a person”, War.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Regaining His Senses

~

It hurt. Even with Severus’ careful preparations - and he’d taken his time - it hurt. 

Severus, obviously aware of Harry’s discomfort, wasn’t moving, eyes piercing Harry’s as if delving for secrets. Harry hadn’t thought it would be this...intense. 

“All right?” Severus murmured. 

Warmth unfurled in Harry’s chest. 

It had to be difficult to not move. Harry wasn’t sure he could’ve managed it. That Severus was thinking of Harry’s comfort at such a moment was...unexpected. “Brilliant,” he whispered, realising as he spoke that it was true. He shifted, and Severus’ breath hitched. “Move.” 

Severus nodded, and as he slid deeper, Harry gasped as he brushed against something that sent pleasure sparking through him. “Oh!” 

Smirking, Severus slowly pulled back. “Found it, did I?” 

“You found something,” Harry moaned. “Find it again!” 

“Demanding,” said Severus, but he was smiling. 

After that there wasn’t much talking, only sensation as Severus moved inside Harry, opening him gradually. Soon, Harry was arching his back, urging Severus deeper. _This is definitely what I’ve been missing,_ he thought, pleasure spiralling through him as Severus sped up. 

When Severus came, Harry was close. Transfixed, he drank in Severus’ expression as his movements went ragged. Finally, with one great thrust, he shoved deep, his body trembling, eyes closing as ecstasy took him. 

He collapsed atop Harry, shuddering. 

Harry reached for his own prick, but Severus growled, batting him away. Severus stroked Harry firmly, and after only a few strokes Harry was coming, white hot pleasure engulfing him. 

After he caught his breath, Harry shifted. Severus’ arms tightened around him. “Going somewhere?” 

“No. We’ve dinner plans, remember?”

Severus hummed. “No...weeping ex-lovers to console?” 

“I haven’t made anyone cry since before the war.” Harry sighed. “And that was only because she was grieving.” He yawned. “I’ve since come to realise that tears don’t come when you miss a person, they come when you don’t want to miss a person.”

Severus snorted. “Nonsense. Clearly your first gay sexual experience has addled your brain.” 

Harry grinned. “Maybe. So...can I stay until I become...unaddled?” 

“Indeed.” Severus hummed. “It’s my duty to keep you here until you regain your senses.” 

Relaxing, Harry closed his eyes. “Brilliant.” 

~


End file.
